TIEMPO PERFECTO
by alaska.r
Summary: Su vida era tan aburrida que se basaba en narrar su tonto amor no correspondido a ella. Sus amigos unos chicos atrevidos y graciosos. Y el Siendo Sasuke aun queria que ella lo mirara. -Strawberry champagne on ice Lucky for you, that's what I like That's what I like.- Cantan lindo-Eres una chica verdad?


**Espero que les guste y lo disfruten**

 **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **La trama es totalmente mia.**

* * *

Capitulo 1

* * *

Mírenla tan bella y perfecta con su sonrisa de comercial, su cabello abundante y espeso cayendo por su sexy espalda. Estaba con su grupo de amigas y el estaba como un tonto babeando por ella.

 _Jodido idiota-_ se repetía una y otra vez.

Sakura Haruno había sido su amor platónico desde que recordaba. La primera vez que hablo con ella estaba tan paralizado que solo llego a emitir un estúpido ruidito. Obvio sakura pensó que el paso de ella, pero fue todo lo contrario. Luego sus días de escuela eran una tortura ya que ella había cambiado mucho y se volvió como sus amigas. Ya para ese entonces su padre decidió darle una educación mas completa y mandarlo a Japón. Y lo izo y fue increíble en esos años, conoció a sus mejores amigos los cuales decidieron irse con el a Miami, América.

Al regresar a Miami se ubico y descubrió que ella estaría en la misma universidad que ella. Los únicos que sabían de su amor por Sakura eran sus estúpidos mejores amigos. Y ya tenia 2 años desde que regreso y lo único que ha hecho para acercarse a ella es invitarla a salir lo cual resulto fatal.

FLASH BACK

Todo esta listo, esta sola en el pasillo en camino al estacionamiento. Dirigí mi mirada a la izquierda mi mejor amigo Naruto me hacia señas.

-Hola Soy Karin.

-Hola y Adiós.-dije sin mirarla no sabia quien era esta molestia.

-Solo será un momento-dijo tomando mi mano.-quisiera saber si quieres ir conmigo al Katsuki hoy, mi grupo y yo daremos un increíble show.

Juro que no había escucha nada de lo que esa chica me decía solo dije lo que mi hermano siempre me dijo que hiciera con las Chicas y Dije -Si.

Me aleje de ella y camine en dirección a Sakura.

-Hola. Dijo ella antes de que yo pudiera decir algo y me miraba con sus enorme y hermosos ojos jade.

-Hola Soy Sasuke.-dije algo nervioso. Ella sonrió.- se que no me conoces y me gustaría invitarte a intercambiar números.-

-claro.- dijo tomando mi iPhone.- listo. Sabes hoy mis amigas saldrán con unos chicos y yo no tengo con quien salir. Iremos al katsuki. Me quieres acompañar?

-Si.

-Sasuke que haces con esa.- se giro, esa voz le resultaba conocida.

-Con esa.-dijo sakura alzando las cejas. -Ella quien es Sasuke.-Le pregunto.

El se giro y era la chica de hace un rato atrás.

-No se.

-Como puedes estar con ella si eres mi novio.-soltó la chica pelirroja.

-Queee.-dije mirándola.

-Wau y yo que pensaba que eras un lindo chico. Que imbécil.-dijo Sakura alejándose de mi.

-No se quien demonios eres. Pero aléjate de mi.-dije yo enojado. Caminando a mi auto.

Mis amigos me esperaban con una cara de querer cagarse de la risa.

-fue una mierda y una loca apareció.-dije

-Sasukito es que eres muy popular.-dijo kiba.

-Vimos todo lo que sucedió.-dijo Neji con mirada burlona.

Fin del FLASH BACK.

 _Que basura-_

Camino cerca de ella y pudo escuchar su risa y camino justo a donde estaban sus amigos.

-Sasuke mira nos inscribí a mi y a ti en esta noche de talento.-

-QUE.-dije mirando al dobe.

-Cálmate es para la clase de español, es obligatorio la profesora Rodríguez lo dijo.-

-Demonios, si lo recordé aunque pudo haber sido peor.-dije.

-Pienso igual. Tu y Naruto tienen buen acento y además hablan el idioma.-Dijo Sai.

Bueno. Sonó la campana y nos separamos. Se acabaron las clases y camine hacia el estacionamiento donde estaba Sakura y sus amigas que se encontraban encima de mi auto. Sin decir nada. Metí la llave en la puerta de mi auto.

-Permiso.- dije dirigiéndole mi mirada a ellas.

-Grosero.-dijo una de ellas.

La ignore y arranque sin mas. Al llegar a mi casa me acosté en mi cama y pensé en que canción cantaríamos.

Me dormí y al levantarme eran las 7:26. La noche de talentos empezó hace 26min.

Tenia un montón de llamadas perdidas de Naruto. Me arregle a paso lento. Al salir me llego un mensaje de Naruto diciendo que solo faltaban 2 personas para que nos tocara. Subi a mi auto coloque la música que Naruto dijo que cantaríamos.

Al llegar no tenia aparcamiento cerca y tuve que parquear mi auto lejos del lugar. Y caminar. Ya estaba listo.

-Sasuke.- Naruto me hacia señas desde la mesa de Sakura.

Naruto era novio de hinata una de las amigas de Sakura.

-Pensamos que no llegarías-dijo Neji.

-lo siento, me había quedado dormido.

-aparte de grosero, flojo.-dijo la rubia que se había metido conmigo esta mañana.

-Enserio tengo que escucharte.-dije mirándola con cansancio.- te estoy ignorando porque me importa un 0 tus comentarios de niña de primaria.-dije algo molesto.

Ella me miro con sorpresa y se veía apenada. Yo me limite a mantenerme callado y alejado. Sakura hablaba con Naruto y yo simplemente escuchaba por lo bajo.

-Vamos Sasuke nos Toca.-dijo naruto.

Yo me levante y camine en dirección a donde Naruto me llevaba.

-Hola Everyone. Seguimos con los talentos de Konoha y tenemos a Sasuke y Naruto cantando Escapate Conmigo.

Al entrar y escuchar el instrumental me puse algo nervioso pero recordé que sai dijo que tenia un buen acento.

sasuke

Será la magia que tienen tus ojos  
Y esos truquitos para enamorar  
Tú me seduces a tu antojo  
Y de tu hechizo no puedo escapar

-Al abrir mis ojos. Todos me miraban sorprendidos.

Que ganas tengo de buscarte  
Y de volverte a besar  
Por más que traten de alejarte  
Baby conmigo hoy tú te vas

Sakura me miraba penetrante. Sonrei.

Yo solo quiero que confíes en mi  
Y seas valiente bebe

Naruto.

Escápate conmigo esta noche bebe  
Te quiero comer, te va a encantar  
Tu sabes que conmigo siempre la pasas bien  
Te quiero comer, tus labios besar

Todos Gritaban al Escuchar a naruto

Sasuke

Bebe no digas que no, si solo somos tu y yo  
Y se te eriza la piel, cuando entramos en calor

Naruto

Bebe no digas que no, si solo somos tu y yo  
Y se te eriza la piel, cuando entramos en calor

Sasuke

Mi super nova, la que una sonrisa me roba  
Tremenda loba, solo un beso y calienta la alcoba  
Se me pega y me soba, no se incomoda  
La baby es una pantera, yo soy su casanova

Escápate conmigo, donde no hayan testigos  
Si te preguntan, dile que soy tu mejor amigo  
Yo quiero un beso, tu quieres castigo  
Sabes que no te obligo, te deseo, siempre te lo digo  
(Mamita deja la ventana abierta)

naruto

Escápate conmigo esta noche bebe  
Te quiero comer, te va a encantar  
Tu sabes que conmigo siempre la pasas bien  
Te quiero comer, tus labios besar

Sasuke

Es que yo quiero un poco más, de tu rica desnudes  
Es que el sudor de tu piel, es el que yo quiero probar  
Es que yo quiero un poco más, de tu rica desnudes  
Es que el sudor de tu piel, es el que yo quiero probar

Baby andamos con los poderes

Naruto

Mi mente descontrola y si la llamo  
Ella me dice que la busque que está sola  
Que no hay tiempo, pero haciéndolo se demora  
Si le fallo, que tranquilo por que no se enamore

Tranquila, la vida conmigo te la vacilas  
Que no he visto otra baby, de tu liga  
Esos besitos que me dan ganas  
De amanecer contigo todas las mañanas

Sasuke

A las dos de la madrugada estoy en tu casa

Escápate conmigo esta noche bebe  
Te quiero comer, te va a encantar

Naruto  
Tu sabes que conmigo siempre la pasas bien  
Te quiero comer, tus labios besar

sasuke

Bebe no digas que no, si solo somos tu y yo  
Y se te eriza la piel, cuando entramos en calor

Naruto

Bebe no digas que no, si solo somos tu y yo  
Y se te eriza la piel, cuando entramos en calor

Al terminar todos gritaban asombrados y Naruto y yo bajamos rápido del escenario. Cuando llegamos a la mesa todos nos felicitaron y me preguntaba si sakura se habia dado cuenta que esta música yo se la dedicaba a ella.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Si quieren la continuación, haganmelo saber en los comentarios.**

 **Mis otros Fic tienen una larga pausa porque estoy tratando de llenar de emoción mis capitulos.**

 **Gracias.**

 **AR.**


End file.
